


Gwiazdy z ołowiu

by Mirasolla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Presents, M/M, References to The Nutcracker
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Matka nigdy nie opowiadała mu bajek o Świętym Mikołaju. Dla Keitha od początku jasne było, że na Gwiazdkę prezenty co roku przynosi przyjaciel rodziny i jego ojciec chrzestny – profesor Samuel Holt.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	Gwiazdy z ołowiu

Keith usłyszał sygnał przychodzącej wiadomości. Oderwał się na chwilę od pracy domowej i chwycił telefon leżący na poduszce.

Zdziwił się, widząc, że napisał do niego profesor Holt:

_Wiem od Twojej matki, że oboje przyjedziecie do nas na przerwę zimową. Wszyscy bardzo się cieszymy i nie możemy się doczekać Waszej wizyty._

_Mam prośbę. Czy mógłbyś przywieźć oba lwy, które masz? Wreszcie będę mógł Wam coś pokazać._

* * *

Matka nigdy nie opowiadała mu bajek o Świętym Mikołaju. Dla Keitha od początku jasne było, że na Gwiazdkę prezenty co roku przynosi przyjaciel rodziny i jego ojciec chrzestny – profesor Samuel Holt. Czasem przysyłał je pocztą, w niektóre lata zjawiał się, żeby wręczyć je osobiście, ale zawsze były to niezwykłe zabawki, które sam wymyślał i własnoręcznie wykonywał po pracy. Od lat konstruował je dla swoich dzieci oraz pociech najbliższych znajomych.

Pierwszy prezent, który Keith pamiętał, dostał, gdy miał cztery lata. Po śmierci ojca matka przeniosła się do arizońskiego oddziału Galaktycznego Garnizonu, bo zaoferowano jej tam wysokie stanowisko za przyzwoite pieniądze. Całymi dniami pracowała na utrzymanie ich dwojga, więc Keith codziennie do wieczora siedział w przedszkolu. Nikogo tutaj nie znali. To były trudne miesiące, wypełnione tęsknotą, niewypowiedzianymi pytaniami i łzami, które oboje wzajemnie przed sobą ukrywali. Krolia powtarzała sobie, że musi być silna dla syna. Keith starał się być dzielny, żeby nie dokładać zmartwień zmęczonej matce.

Wtedy w Święta odwiedził ich Samuel Holt. Keith ucieszył się na widok znajomej twarzy. Matka była wdzięczna przyjacielowi za wizytę.

Po świątecznym śniadaniu usiadł z Keithem na dywanie w salonie malutkiego mieszkania i podał mu pudełko przewiązane wstążką.

Keith otworzył prezent. Ostrożnie wyjął z pudełka czerwoną metalową lwicę. Mierzyła kilkanaście centymetrów i przyjemnie ciążyła mu w rękach. W skupieniu obejrzał ją ze wszystkich stron, a dostrzegłszy guzik na jej grzbiecie, nacisnął go. Oczy lwicy rozbłysły na żółto, zamachała długim ogonem w obie strony i poruszyła nogami. Gdy odstawił ją na dywan, zrobiła pierwszy krok przed siebie, a potem kolejny.

Robot szedł przez salon, a Keith obserwował oczarowany.

— Zrobiłem takich pięć, każdy innego koloru — wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Samuel Holt. — Żółtego i niebieskiego dostali najmłodsi synowie moich serdecznych przyjaciół. Zielony jest mojego syna i córki, która urodzi się wiosną. Czarnego dostał mój podopieczny. A czerwony — wziął robota i postawił go przed Keithem tak, że lwica szła prosto na patykowate nogi chłopca — jest twój. Zbudowałem je w taki sposób, żeby wszystkie lwy były ze sobą połączone, tak jak my jesteśmy połączeni, nawet jeśli teraz mieszkamy daleko od siebie. Jestem pewien, że nadejdzie dzień, w którym wszyscy razem się spotkamy i sami zobaczycie, co potrafią.

Keith podniósł lwicę i wyłączył ją. Popatrzył na cudowny, niepowtarzalny wynalazek i pomyślał o piątce dzieci żyjącej bardzo daleko stąd, która dostała bliźniaczo podobne roboty. Nikt inny nie będzie takich miał, tylko oni. Gdy kiedyś ich odwiedzi, pokaże im swojego lwa i od razu będą wiedzieć, że Keith też jest ich częścią.

I wtedy po raz pierwszy od dawna uśmiechnął się.

* * *

Gdy miał dwanaście lat, w pudełku od profesora Holta Keith znalazł najładniejszą figurkę, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Różniła się od groźnych wilków, potężnych czarodziejów i elfów ze sztyletami, których całą kolekcję trzymał w gablotce w swoim pokoju. Figurka nie była duża, ale wykonano ją z wyjątkową dbałością o szczegóły. Przedstawiała nastolatka w szarym mundurze pilota bojowego Galaktycznego Garnizonu. Miał piękne, błyszczące szare oczy, a wystająca spod beretu nieco przydługa grzywka czarnych włosów opadała mu na czoło. Stał wyprostowany, z jedną ręką opartą na biodrze, i uśmiechał się lekko. Wyglądał jak żywy, jakby miał zaraz zeskoczyć Keithowi z ręki i przemówić.

— Stworzyłem ją na podobieństwo mojego podopiecznego, Shiro. Wspominałem ci o nim, zamieszkał ze mną rok po tym, jak ty wyjechałeś — powiedział profesor. — Niedługo czekają go wstępne egzaminy do Garnizonu, więc jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, za rok zacznie uczyć się, by w przyszłości zostać pilotem. To jego wielkie marzenie jeszcze z dzieciństwa, myślę, że ma duże szanse. Zawsze powtarzam, że Shiro jest dla mnie jak drugi syn, i nie mógłbym być z niego bardziej dumny. Podziwiam go. Nie miał w życiu łatwo, odkąd stracił rodziców, ale nigdy nie przestał ciężko pracować. Nigdy się nie zatrzymuje. — Popatrzył na Keitha przeciągle. — Wiesz, myślę, że moglibyście się dogadać.

Keith obracał figurkę w palcach. Namalowane złotą farbą pagony munduru lśniły w ciepłym świetle żarówek w salonie. Wyjrzał za okno, na wieczorne ciemne niebo poprzetykane jasnymi punkcikami. Pomyślał o pięknym chłopaku-sierocie, który dzięki własnej sile za kilka lat może odnajdzie tam, w gwiazdach, nowy dom.

— Myśli pan, że ja też mógłbym zostać pilotem? — spytał ściszonym głosem Keith, nie patrząc na Holta.

— Oczywiście, Keithie — odparł mężczyzna. — I ty, i Shiro obaj jesteście nieustępliwi. Jeśli coś sobie postanowicie, to nie wierzę, że istnieje taka siła, która umiałaby was powstrzymać.

Keith spojrzał na niego. Wiedział, że Holt sam wierzył w te słowa. Był jednym z tych nielicznych dorosłych, którzy nigdy nie kłamali.

Opuścił wzrok na figurkę pilota trzymaną w dłoni. Wyobraził sobie siebie w mundurze pilota, przygotowującego się do odległej wyprawy w nieznane.

On może też chciałby w to uwierzyć.

* * *

Nie mógł pojąć, jak to się stało, że w ciągu zaledwie roku Święta straciły dla niego swoją magię. Całe życie nagle wydawało mu się znacznie trudniejsze i bardziej przytłaczające niż kiedykolwiek, chociaż w ciągu ostatnich dwunastu miesięcy nie stało się nic, co by to wrażenie uzasadniało. W jednej chwili było w porządku, a kilka godzin później Keith czuł, że wszystko go irytuje, a najbardziej on sam, i albo chciał coś roztrzaskać na kawałki, albo położyć się na łóżku i wyć w poduszkę, dopóki starczy mu sił. Klasa go nienawidziła, wyglądał okropnie i zupełnie nie potrafił określić, czego tak naprawdę chce lub potrzebuje. Podobno w tym wieku było to normalne, ale w takim razie Keith bardzo chciałby, żeby ten czas wreszcie minął. Chciałby być już dorosły i niezależny. Były dni, gdy właśnie taki się czuł, a chwilę później znowu był tylko dzieckiem i pragnął jedynie, by matka przytuliła go przed snem i zapewniła, że jest jej ukochanym synkiem i że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Zjadł świąteczne śniadanie i uciekł do swojego pokoju. Nie wiedział, co było gorsze – matka prawiąca mu kazania o wagarach i biciu się w szkole, czy matka robiąca słodkie oczy do jej nowego faceta. Kolivan nie robił nic złego, ale Keithowi jego obecność w tym domu wydawała się nie w porządku. Czasem zastanawiał się, czy matka całkiem zapomniała już o jego ojcu. Bał się, że jeśli tak, to o swoim rozczarowującym ją na każdym kroku synu też wkrótce nie będzie pamiętać.

Wieczorem drugiego dnia Świąt usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Przewrócił oczami i sięgnął do leżącego na łóżku laptopa, żeby ściszyć muzykę.

— Co jest?! — zawołał, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

Drzwi otworzyły się. Do pokoju zajrzał Samuel Holt. Musiał dopiero co przyjechać.

— Dobry wieczór, Keithie. Jak się masz?

Keith burknął pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak „może być”.

Niezrażony tym oschłym przywitaniem, profesor wszedł do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Mimo próśb matki Keith przed Świętami nie posprzątał swojej sypialni, ale było mu obojętne, co sobie o nim pomyśli gość. To był jego pokój. Tylko on musiał mieszkać w tym bałaganie, więc nikomu nie powinno być nic do tego.

Holt jednak nie powiedział na ten temat ani słowa.

— Nie będę ci zawracał głowy, ale pomyślałem, że dam ci twoje prezenty. — Podszedł do niego z dwoma pudełkami. — Ten jest ode mnie, a ten — wyciągnął do niego drugi prezent — od Shiro.

Keith wyprostował się gwałtownie. Zamrugał, wpatrując się ze zdumieniem w przewiązane fioletową wstążką pudełko.

— Od Shiro? — powtórzył i nagle ulotniła się z niego cała wrogość.

Jego wzrok powędrował w stronę gablotki, w której stała figurka pilota. Po ubiegłych Świętach znalazł profil Takashiego Shirogane w Internecie. Widział też jego zdjęcia na stronach liceum, w którym chłopak stał się gwiazdą, _wielkim_ _odkryciem młodego pokolenia pilotów_ , i Keith utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że przynajmniej na fotografiach jest równie przystojny, jak przedstawił go profesor, oraz równie zdolny i ambitny, jak wynikało z opowieści. Nie miał odwagi do niego napisać, ale czasem przeglądał jego posty i stamtąd pewnego dnia dowiedział się, że chłopak dostał się do Garnizonu. Jeszcze rok temu Keithowi wydawało się, że jemu też może się to kiedyś udać, ale teraz miał wątpliwości, czy jest dla niego miejsce w elitarnej szkole. Szczególnie że klasa pilotów bojowych uchodziła za najbardziej prestiżową.

Nie przypuszczał, że Shiro w ogóle wie o jego istnieniu.

Samuel Holt przytaknął z uśmiechem.

— Trochę mu o tobie opowiadałem, mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi tego za złe — powiedział. — Zanim wyjechałem, poprosił, żebym ci to przekazał.

Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała cisza.

— Dziękuję — wymamrotał Keith.

— Na razie cię z tym zostawię. Będę w salonie, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował.

Z tymi słowami profesor odwrócił się i opuścił jego pokój.

Keith poczekał, aż drzwi się zamkną, a wtedy sięgnął po pudełko od Shiro. Rozwiązał wstążkę.

W środku leżał metalowy lew, taki sam, jakiego on dostał, gdy miał cztery lata, tylko czarny i nieco większy. Robot Keitha nadal stał w jego pokoju w gablotce.

Pod lwem leżała złożona na pół kartka. Wziął ją i ujrzał list napisany równym, schludnym pismem.

_Keithie,_

_Wiem, że przechodzisz teraz przez trudny okres. Uwierz mi, że sam niedawno miałem podobnie, a i teraz chyba nie jestem jeszcze całkiem poukładany. Masz pewnie wiele wątpliwości i czujesz się zagubiony, ale pewnego dnia znajdziesz swoją gwiazdę, która wskaże Ci drogę. Na razie daj sobie czas na błądzenie i pozwól sobie na szukanie pomocy. Nie ma w tym nic złego._

_Profesor Holt wspominał mi, że chciałbyś zostać pilotem w Garnizonie. Naprawdę wierzę w to, że Ci się uda, jeśli tylko będziesz ciężko pracował. Nie zawsze jest łatwo, ale nigdy nie rezygnuj z siebie i ze swoich marzeń. Ja z Ciebie nie zrezygnuję. Będę trzymał kciuki, żebyśmy mogli kiedyś razem gdzieś polecieć._

_Wesołych Świąt,_

_Shiro_

_P.S. Mieszkam teraz w dormitorium Garnizonu. Panuje tu większa ciasnota, niż mogłem przypuszczać, nie mam nawet miejsca na rozłożenie swoich rzeczy. Mój lew towarzyszył mi podczas wszystkich egzaminów wstępnych. Pomyślałem, że Tobie teraz bardziej się przyda. Opiekuj się nim dobrze._

Keith przełknął ślinę, ściskając list w dłoni. Dotknął chłodnego pancerza lwa.

Nikt nigdy nie napisał do niego listu. Nikt poza rodzicami i profesorem Holtem bezinteresownie nie okazał mu wsparcia i nie powiedział, że w niego wierzy. Shiro nie musiał tego robić, ale napisał do niego, obcego chłopaka z Arizony, który wcale na to nie zasługiwał, i oddał mu swojego lwa.

Wyjął robota z pudełka, wstał i otworzył drzwi gablotki. Postawił go tuż obok swojego.

Może jednak życie nie było aż tak całkiem beznadziejne?

Gdy przyjdzie na to czas, on też spróbuje zabrać swoje lwy na egzaminy i jeśli się uda, kiedyś zabierze je w podróż, aby pokazać im gwiazdy.

* * *

Keith wyszedł z taksówki, która zatrzymała się przed domem Holtów. Matka i Kolivan przylecieli wczorajszym samolotem. Jego zatrzymały formalności związane z nauką w Garnizonie.

Wiele razy myśleli o odwiedzeniu profesora Holta, ale najpierw nie mieli na to pieniędzy lub czasu, a potem Keith nie wiedział, jak się do tego zabrać. Byli zapraszani na przerwę zimową co roku, ale jego matka pracowała, a on nie czułby się komfortowo sam wśród obcych ludzi. Nie pamiętał rodziny Samuela. Ostatni raz widział ich, gdy miał trzy lata, to było jeszcze przed narodzeniem Katie. Od matki wiedział, że bawił się z Mattem, Lance’em i Hunkiem, ale jeśliby ich teraz spotkał, to gdyby nie zdjęcia w Internecie, pewnie by ich nie rozpoznał. Minęło szesnaście lat. Oni na pewno też już go nie pamiętali.

W tym roku jednak nie miał wyjścia. Było ich stać na podróż, a jego matka dostała wolne w pracy i postanowiła, że wreszcie przyjmą zaproszenie Holtów. Keith wsiadł więc w samolot i poleciał do Seattle, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak zostanie przyjęty przez dawnych znajomych.

Wyciągnął walizkę z bagażnika taksówki i ruszył do drzwi wielkiego domu. Szedł powoli, żeby nie poślizgnąć się na oblodzonym bruku. To było dla niego zupełnie nowe uczucie. Gdy tylko samolot wylądował, uderzyła go myśl, że pierwszy raz w życiu świadomie widzi śnieg. Zanim wsiadł do taksówki, stał przez chwilę przed lotniskiem, próbując łapać na dłoń spadające płatki, a potem patrzył, jak szybko topnieją na ciepłej skórze, zostawiając po sobie tylko kropelki wody.

Nie wiedział jeszcze, czego spodziewać się po tej wizycie, ale uznał, że chociaż dla widoku prawdziwej białej zimy warto było tu przylecieć.

Przy drzwiach stał mężczyzna. Próbował otworzyć drzwi kluczami, które, gdy Keith się do niego zbliżył, akurat spadły mu na ziemię. Nieznajomy syknął coś pod nosem, schylając się, żeby je podnieść.

Keith zastanawiał się, czy powinien po prostu zadzwonić domofonem, czy może poczekać, aż mężczyzna otworzy drzwi.

Zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, nieznajomy podniósł głowę i odezwał się do niego:

— Przepraszam, już otwieram.

Cały świat Keitha nagle stanął w miejscu.

— Shiro? — wyrwało mu się.

Ten wstał z kluczami w garści i popatrzył na Keitha w zdziwieniu. Zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając mu się tak, jakby z całych sił próbował go sobie przypomnieć.

Keith wstrzymał oddech.

Przez ostatnie siedem lat spędził tyle czasu na myśleniu o Shiro, że czasem zapominał, że on naprawdę istnieje, a nie jest tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni. Teraz stał tu przed nim, wysoki, z białą grzywką wystającą spod czapki i szeroką blizną na nosie. Keith nie pamiętał tej blizny i innego koloru włosów, ale w ostatnich miesiącach Shiro nie dodał nic na swoje media społecznościowe. To musiało stać się niedawno.

Sześć lat temu, gdy dostał od Shiro na Święta lwa, Keith myślał nad tym, żeby do niego napisać, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak się do tego zabrać, aż w końcu się wycofał i poprzestał na poproszeniu profesora Holta o przekazanie podziękowań. Stchórzył, ale wtedy uznał, że porządny i miły Shiro na pewno by go nie polubił, gdyby go bliżej poznał. Nie chciał rozczarować tej jednej osoby, która mieszkała na tyle daleko, żeby nie dowiadywać się o jego najgłupszych wybrykach.

Przyjeżdżając tutaj, Keith wiedział, że go spotka i gdzieś głęboko w środku trochę się tym przejmował, ale starał się myśleć o tej sprawie jak najmniej. Szczególnie że teraz nie był już dzieciakiem. Minęło sześć lat. Dostał się do Garnizonu. Miał swoje wady, ale był dorosły, był przyszłym pilotem i nie musiał niczego nikomu udowadniać.

Wypuścił powietrze i oderwał wzrok od ciemnoszarych oczu Shiro. Dojście do siebie po tym spotkaniu zajęło mu odrobinę dłużej, niżby chciał.

— Keith — wykrztusił. — Jestem Keith.

Shiro od razu się rozpromienił.

— Keith! — zawołał. — Miło mi cię poznać, tak wiele o tobie słyszałem.

Keitha nagle ogarnęło przyjemne ciepło. _Shiro go kojarzył_.

Shiro wyciągnął do niego lewą dłoń w rękawiczce. To zbiło Keitha z tropu na krótki moment, ale wtedy zerknął na prawą rękę chłopaka. Rękaw kurtki był pusty.

Tego też z pewnością nie pamiętał ze zdjęć.

Wrócił spojrzeniem do jego twarzy i pewnym gestem uścisnął dłoń.

— Jak po pierwszym roku w Garnizonie? — zapytał Shiro, wreszcie otwierając drzwi. — Proszę, wejdź, jest zimno. — Przepuścił go w przejściu. — Podobno dostałeś się z pierwszego miejsca na liście.

— Dobrze, uczę się w arizońskim oddziale. Na razie zajmowaliśmy się głównie teorią, ale w tym roku będziemy mieli jeszcze więcej symulatorów i może przed wakacjami pozwolą nam usiąść w prawdziwym samolocie — odpowiedział Keith. — Warto było się tyle męczyć przed egzaminami.

Nie wspomniał o tym, że chyba tylko ze względu na pozycję matki i wyniki w nauce dyrekcja jeszcze przymykała oko na jego konfliktową osobowość i zastrzeżenia nauczycieli.

Shiro uśmiechnął się do niego.

— Wiedziałem, że ci się uda — powiedział z pełnym przekonaniem, rozpinając kurtkę. — Trochę ci zazdroszczę, że masz szkolenie pilota jeszcze przed sobą. Uwielbiałem wszystkie te zajęcia. To był najlepszy okres mojego życia.

— A jak u ciebie? — zapytał Keith, zdejmując kozaki.

Shiro odwiesił kurtkę, poprawił włosy przed lustrem i odwrócił się do niego. Teraz, gdy zdjął czapkę, widać było, że tylko jego grzywka osiwiała. Reszta włosów pozostała czarna.

W znaczącym geście zamachał rękawem swetra, zawiązanym w supeł na wysokości łokcia.

— Jak widać, miałem mały wypadek. Zostało mi wykładanie teorii w Garnizonie. — Nadal się uśmiechał, ale jego oczy były smutne, a głos lekko przycichł. — Nie bój się, to nie zdarza się często. Ja po prostu miałem pecha. Nie będę udawał, że tak wyobrażałem sobie swoją przyszłość, ale ważne, że mogę tutaj dzisiaj być i że czas pilotowania, który dostałem, był wspaniały. — Wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego. — Stało się, nie wszystkie marzenia muszą zostać spełnione. Idziemy do salonu? Nie znam nikogo z arizońskiego Garnizonu, więc chętnie posłucham, jak tam jest.

— Tak, chodźmy.

Zaczęli rozmawiać w salonie, skończyli w nocy w sypialni Shiro, w której chłopak rozłożył Keithowi materac i przyniósł pościel z pokoju gościnnego, proponując, że może tutaj spać, jeśli tylko chce. W końcu Shiro zasnął w połowie dyskusji i przestał mu odpowiadać.

Keith usiadł na materacu, przyglądając się Shiro. Przez ostatnie lata chłopak był dla niego ideałem, ołowianym pilotem bez skaz, wokół którego wyśnił sobie całą legendę, bo czuł się samotny i potrzebował gwiazdy, która wytyczałaby mu drogę w chwilach zagubienia.

Teraz miał przed sobą prawdziwego, dwudziestoczteroletniego młodzieńca z krwi i kości, któremu zbyt wcześnie odebrano jego wielkie marzenie. Nieidealnego chłopaka z blizną na twarzy i bez prawej ręki, w którego oczach widniało zmartwienie, ale który chętnie żartował i z tęsknotą opowiadał mu o swoich przygodach w Garnizonie, i o tym, jak razem z Mattem wymykali się na ścigaczach do miasta po ogłoszeniu ciszy nocnej.

Shiro nie był ideałem ze snów, ale jeśli naprawdę był jego gwiazdą, to jeszcze nigdy nie błyszczał dla Keitha jaśniej niż tego wieczoru.

* * *

— O, Shiro, jeszcze jeden dla ciebie — zdziwił się Matt, wygrzebując spod choinki ostatnie pudełko.

Cały dom po Chanuce nadal był przystrojony na niebiesko-biało. Holtowie nie obchodzili Bożego Narodzenia, ale to nie przeszkadzało im w zapraszaniu przyjaciół na uroczyste śniadanie dwudziestego piątego grudnia i wręczaniu im wtedy prezentów.

Matt odszedł, wołany przez matkę. Wszyscy byli zajęci sobą lub tym, co dostali. Z reguły każdy otrzymywał po jednym prezencie, ale dla Shiro był to już drugi. Rozejrzał się. Nikt na niego nie patrzył, nikt nie oczekiwał na jego reakcję. Pomyślał, że to pomyłka, ale do czerwonej wstążki przyczepiono karteczkę z jego imieniem. Marszcząc brwi, otworzył pudełko.

W środku znalazł swojego czarnego lwa, tego samego, którego oddał Keithowi sześć lat temu. Wziął go do ręki. Robot był w idealnym stanie, wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak Shiro go zapamiętał.

Pod lwem znajdowała się mała karteczka zapisana pochyłym pismem.

_Shiro,_

_Dziękuję za lwa. Służył mi dobrze. Czas, żeby wrócił do prawowitego właściciela._

_Nie rezygnuj z siebie. Ja z Ciebie nie zrezygnuję. Są miliony gwiazd i wiem, że jeszcze odnajdziesz nową, i jeszcze będzie dobrze._

_Keith_

Odnalazł chłopaka wzrokiem. Siedział na sofie obok swojego ojczyma. Gdy ich spojrzenia spotkały się, Keith uśmiechnął się lekko i podniósł swój kubek z gorącą czekoladą w geście toastu.

Shiro pamiętał, jak sześć lat temu sam napisał podobne słowa chłopcu, o którym wiedział, że wychowywał się bez ojca i że chciałby zostać pilotem. Ani razu nie rozmawiając, wiedzieli o sobie nawzajem przez tyle czasu, a gdy się wczoraj spotkali i zaczęli dyskutować o statkach kosmicznych, nie mogli przestać, jakby naprawdę przyjaźnili się od bardzo dawna. Shiro nigdy jeszcze tak szybko nie nawiązał z kimś kontaktu. Keith chyba czuł to samo, bo na początku sprawiał wrażenie zamkniętego w sobie, a z każdą kolejną godziną mówił więcej i swobodniej.

— Shiro, widzę, że odzyskałeś lwa — usłyszał głos Samuela Holta, który właśnie nad nim stanął. — Doskonale! Mogę?

Podał mu swojego lwa. List schował do kieszeni.

— Pokażesz nam wreszcie tę super niespodziankę, na którą czekaliśmy piętnaście lat? — spytał Matt z drugiego końca pomieszczenia.

Profesor Holt przytaknął. Usiadł przy stole, na którym stały pozostałe cztery lwy.

— Owszem. Chodźcie.

Lance, Hunk, Matt z Pidge oraz Shiro stanęli przy nim, a mężczyzna zaczął robić coś z lwami, obracać ich kończyny i głowy. Po chwili do widzów dołączył Keith, który stanął tuż obok Shiro.

— Dziękuję — mruknął do niego Shiro.

— To ja dziękuję.

— Spójrzcie — przemówił profesor Holt.

Szybko złączył ze sobą złożone lwy i postawił na stole przypominającego człowieka robota. Czarny lew stanowił jego tułów, pozostałe cztery tworzyły kończyny.

Gdy nacisnął guzik na plecach, robot wykonał krok do przodu.

— Łał — skomentował Lance. — Myślałem, że będą strzelać laserami z oczu albo śpiewać kolędy, ale to jest nawet fajniejsze! Takie no… — musiał poszukać właściwego słowa — symboliczne. Jak pan to zrobił?

— Wiecie, że przez cały ten czas mogliśmy do tego dojść sami? — zauważyła Pidge. — Poza lwem Keitha, bo jego tutaj nie było, ale tak to przecież dałoby się złożyć robota bez prawej ręki.

— O ironio — mruknął Shiro, ale nikt go nie usłyszał.

— Wiem, Katie, ale specjalnie czekałem na chwilę, gdy wszyscy zbierzemy się razem. Wiedziałem, że kiedyś taka nadejdzie i muszę wam powiedzieć, że warto było czekać. — Profesor Holt przesunął po całej szóstce wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się. — Chciałbym, żeby te lwy przypominały wam, że jest miejsce, w którym zawsze zostaniecie przyjęci z otwartymi ramionami i w którym są ludzie, którzy się o was troszczą. Dziękuję, że dzisiaj jesteście tutaj ze mną. Szczególnie tobie, Keithie. Brakowało nam cię.

Wszyscy zaczęli mówić o wynalazku i dopytywać o szczegóły budowy mechanizmu łączącego wszystkie lwy.

Shiro popatrzył na robota złożonego z pięciu oddzielnych części, które po latach od ich stworzenia dzięki geniuszowi jednego człowieka mogły zbudować tego poranka coś zupełnie innego.

Potem spojrzał na pięknego, ambitnego chłopaka stojącego po jego prawej stronie.

Keith także na niego spojrzał. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

Shiro dotknął palcami listu w kieszeni. Powtórzył w myślach jego treść.

_Są miliony gwiazd i_ _wiem, że jeszcze odnajdziesz nową, i jeszcze będzie dobrze._

Może znowu będzie dobrze. Może już nie musiał szukać.


End file.
